


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Sam said angrily, rolling his eyes at his 'best friend'. He wasn't sure about the title at the moment.

"Look, Sam," Artie started desperately, "it isn't something I go around telling people! It's embarrassing and I don't want to get made fun of!"

Sam scoffed. "I don't make it a secret! We're in the same boat but you're the one hiding from everyone. And you don't even have to tell anyone else, but you could've told me. I'm supposed to be your best friend, Artie. Best friends don't keep secrets like this."

Artie sighed. The fight was slowly but surely being pulled from him. "Dude, I seriously don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this." Sam didn't say anything, just folded his arms over his chest, huffed, and turned around. He flopped himself onto Artie's bed and contorted his face into his very best pout.

"Aw, is wittle Sammy upset?" Artie asked in his best baby voice, rolling over to his friend and reaching out to pinch his cheek. Sam smacked his arm away. Artie's smile remained. "You look kinda adorable like that, you know."

"Shuddup," Sam muttered, but Artie could see the beginnings of a grin. "I just don't know why you wouldn't tell me."

Artie just shrugged. He had never really thought about telling anyone. It was sort of his own secret, something he had done a few years ago out of boredom that he grew to enjoy. He wasn't like Sam, he couldn't go around charming girls (or boys) by telling them they have pretty eyes in a 'nerd' language.

"You know..." Artie looked at Sam nervously. That 'you know' with a pause after it... Nothing ever good came out of that. "We could give each other lessons."

Artie wrinkled his brow. "Lessons? Weren't you pissed at me like, four seconds ago?"

"Well yeah, but then you called me adorable," Sam responded with a little smile on his face. Artie felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He was really bad at keeping his flirting to a minimum with Sam. It was difficult when he knew Sam was gay and he liked him so much, but he also knew Sam would never be interested in him like that. Not to mention the fact that he's so in the friend zone it's kind of ridiculous.

Artie sighed. "So you want to teach me Na'vi?"

"Yep," Sam replied happily, "and then you can teach me Elvish!"

Artie laughed. "Fine, I'll teach you Elvish."

"Still can't believe you didn't tell me you knew it," Sam said, the anger gone from his voice. "I've always wanted to learn it but never really had time. By the time I did have enough free time to learn a new language, Avatar was out and anything other than Na'vi was far from my mind."

"You're kind of the biggest nerd I've ever met," Artie said fondly. Sam chuckled. "Okay, so say something in Na'vi. Other than lor menari, please."

"Nga txan," Sam said slowly. "It means 'you are great'. Because you are great."

Artie chuckled. "Wow. My turn to say 'you are great', I guess?" Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Lle ier ra."

Artie watched as Sam's face went from excited to serious. There was still pink in his cheeks, but now his lips were slightly parted, eyes hooded, and breath hitched. "Say something else."

Artie nodded, unsure of what was happening in Sam's head but not going to question it, because he couldn't think of a time Sam looked hotter than he did right now. He thought of things to say for a moment before deciding to take a risk, beacuse with Sam looking at him like that he felt it was worth it. "Lle en quel forya sii'."

Sam breathed out heavily, leaning his arms on his legs, bringing him closer to Artie. Artie felt his breath hitch, a tension in the room that wasn't there just five minutes ago.

"What's it mean?"

Artie gulped. "You look good right now."

Sam mumbled something under his breath that Artie couldn't understand, then repeated the phrase in Na'vi. "Nga nìn sìltsan muiä set."

There was silence as Sam and Artie looked at each other, neither knowing what to say or what to do. Finally Sam spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oe si ke omum fì'u slä oe pxel," a pause, and then, "I don't know what's happening, but I like it."

Artie's breath hitched. "Uma. Sorta means 'yeah'."

Sam choked out a laugh. It ended quickly though. "Oe neu nga."

He didn't say anything after. Just sat, looking at Artie like he'd never seen him before. After a moment of silence, Sam reached and grabbed the arms of Artie's chair and pulled him closer, until their legs were tangled. Artie opened his mouth to speak but froze when Sam's hands reached up to his face. Sam had a concentrated look on his face as he wrapped his fingers around the sides of Artie's glasses and slowly pulled them off, setting them on the bed about a foot away from where he was sitting.

"Sam-"

"It means 'I want you'."

Artie didn't have time to say anything before Sam was leaning in, pressing their lips together. The first kiss was soft, chaste, and followed by the mixture of their harsh breathing. Artie brought his hands up to wrap around Sam's neck, pulling him closer and connecting their lips again. The smell of Sam's cologne suddenly engulfed him; he'd never been close enough to smell it before but now suddenly it was everywhere and Artie never wanted it to go away. The feeling of strands of blonde hair slipping through his fingers as he tightened his grip, the fast pounding of his heart, the sound of Sam breathing through his nose as though breaking away would ruin everything and he would do anything to keep it going; it all came together at once and overwhelmed him. He'd never felt so much at one moment.

But he wanted more.

Sam sucked Artie's bottom lip between his own, biting with a light pressure and pulling a quiet moan from the back of Artie's throat. He pulled back just slightly, their lips still touching, breath still mingling (fireworks still exploding) to whisper, "help me on the bed."

Sam's eyes opened to find Artie's staring back at him. It took him a few seconds to understand, and then he was wrapping his arms tightly around Artie's waist and lifting him, setting him softly onto the bed and not waiting before dipping back in, catching Artie's mouth again and lowering them until Artie's back hit the mattress.

Artie squeezed his eyes shut as his brain finally caught up with his body. His skin was tingling, his lips swelling, his head pounding. He threaded his fingers back into Sam's hair, kissing Sam with everything he had in him. He felt Sam gasp into his mouth when their chests finally touched and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam's hands roamed up and down his sides, sliding across his shoulders and tickling down until they reached his waist. 

His back arched when Sam's fingers hit skin, sneaking beneath the hem of his sweater.

There was a hardness in his jeans that wanted more, but his brain wanted answers. With a final lick across Sam's lips, he pulled back enough to choke out Sam's name.

Sam started kissing and nipping his way across Artie's jaw, down his neck and to his ear. "Hmm?"

Artie gasped at the tickling sensation and fought with his mind. He didn't have to say anything.

"We're-" he gasped his earlobe was enveloped in a warm heat "-best friends."

Sam's tongue pulled away from his ear, and with one soft kiss to the side of his neck the feeling of lust transformed into something else. He felt hot breath tickle his ear and Sam whisper, "want more."

It wasn't a question. It was Sam finally coming to terms with what was- and had always been -between them. Artie nodded his head and moved one of his hands to cup Sam's cheek. He lightly pushed Sam's head until they had eye contact. Sam's eyes were dark, but there was more behind the lust. A small smile graced his face.

"Me, too," Artie murmured, before pressing their lips together once more.


End file.
